The present invention relates to a chuck provided with a shaft which can be clamped into the spindle of a machine tool and which is equipped with a central bore for receiving a cutting tool shaft having a circular cross section, particularly a milling cutting tool.
Known chucks of this type, in adddition to the basic body provided with the shaft, generally include a centering tip, a collet, a cap nut to be screwed into the basic body and usually also a threaded ring. The diameter of the cap nut of these tools is so large that it is an impediment in many uses or precludes use of the tool in question. A somewhat smaller outer diameter is realized in a further known chuck of this type in that, instead of the screwed-on cap nut, it has a screwed-in clamping sleeve. However, the resulting reduction in its dimensions is not sufficient for many uses. All chucks equipped with a collet have the further drawback that only cutting tools having a cylindrical shaft can be clamped in.